


Just Point and Shoot

by Essi_Magwayen



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fashion & Models, Alternate Universe - Photographer, Creative Director!Sugawara, Fluff, Hire Akasaahi Keiji as your make-up artist, M/M, Model!Yamaguchi, Oikawa is fabulous, One Shot, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Yamaguchi Tadashi for Calvin Klein, photographer!tsukishima
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-30
Updated: 2020-09-30
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:28:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26732131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Essi_Magwayen/pseuds/Essi_Magwayen
Summary: Tsukishima Kei except he's a photographer and he's professional as fuck, never flirts with any of the models.Until one day, Yamaguchi Tadashi walks in.And for the first time in Tsukki's life, he was having a hard time focusing on his job.also belated hbd to ya boi Tsukki
Relationships: Kozume Kenma & Kuroo Tetsurou, Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou, Tsukishima Kei & Yamaguchi Tadashi, Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Comments: 4
Kudos: 156





	Just Point and Shoot

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Cheyalinn_of_Tafth](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cheyalinn_of_Tafth/gifts).



> In this AU Yamaguchi never went to Karasuno's VB team. Also i don't speak japanese obv, im just tryna work with what i can ksksks im sorry
> 
> It just be like that sumtimes pls dont cancel me lol but pls let me know if u find it disrespectful or sth

It’s another ordinary day for Tsukishima Kei.

Get up at 6:00am, go for a run for 30 minutes. Take a shower. Grab a rice ball for a quick breakfast. Get dressed in his usual long-sleeved, white, buttoned down shirt. Pack his lunch for the day. Fix his headphones over his ears. Head out by exactly 8:00am.

If there are no mishaps on his commute, then he should arrive at exactly 8:47am.

Tsukishima checks his watch as he stands in front of the tinted glass door to his studio. The corner of his lip turns up when he reads the time. On the dot. Just as always. Just as it should be.

He swings the door open with the thought of an incident last week where he was a minute late than his usual arrival time. It bugged him, that’s why for the last few days he made it a point to arrive _on time_.

His thoughts get distracted once he sees Kuroo giving him a wave. He’s in the middle of setting up lights and tripods. Tsukishima’s small smile disappears as he answers the other’s greeting with a minute nod instead.

He heads to his desk at the corner just as he does every morning to neatly organize his things. After this, he walks across into the pantry to get coffee.

His usual blend: brewed black coffee. Fill it up to ¾ of his mug. Half teaspoon of cream. No sugar. Add warm water up to the brim. Give 3 light stirs.

Tsukishima takes a sip from his mug and shuts his eyes.

He makes a mental list of his schedule today:

9:00 AM Arrival of clients

9:15 AM Arrival of model

9:30 AM - 10:30 AM Hair and make-up

10:30 AM - 12:00 PM Shoot proper

12:00 PM - 1:00 PM Lunch

1:00 PM - 5:00 PM Shoot proper

5:00 PM - 6:00 PM Pack-up and dump

His lashes separate. There’s going to be a lot of talking today and once again he’s thankful that he has Kuroo by his side to do a lot of it.

He takes his mug, pulls his headphones down and heads out to the main studio. He takes a sip of his coffee again while he stands next to a crouched down Kuroo who’s locking in one of the joints of the tripod.

“Are they here?” He asks.

Kuroo pauses to look up at him. “ _Ohayō_ ,”

Tsukishima rolls his eyes. “ _Ohayō,_ ”

The spiky haired boy chuckles and turns his head back to his work.

“Yeah. Yachi-chan unlocked the studio at around 7. She let wardrobe and make-up in around that time. They’ve settled in and are just waiting for the model.” The tripod clicks and Kuroo stands to face him. “The creatives team should be arriving soon.”

“Ah, _arigatō,_ ” he mumbles.

Tsukishima turns away and subtly peeks at the other people who are lounging on the couch. He sees Yachi making conversation with them. He takes a deep breath before placing his mug down on a nearby table.

He takes his place behind the camera that Kuroo has set up and begins checking the overall progress of the set through its lens.

* * *

Soon the creatives team arrives. A gray-haired man with dark sunglasses fixed on his head and wearing a loose crop top while holding out a cup of coffee, walks in with the brightest smile. Tailing after him is a tall man whose hair is tied up in a bun.

“Kuroo-san! Tsukishima-san!” The gray-haired man greets them with open arms, without really expecting a hug. “ _Ohayōgozaimasu_ ,” he says in a dramatic bow.

“ _Ohayōgozaimasu_ Sugawara-san,” Kuroo and Tsukishima choruses followed by snickering.

“What a pleasure it is to work with you guys again. Thank you so much for lending your studio, Tsukishima. The other studios were costly!”

“Ah, it’s no problem.” Tsukishima nods.

Kuroo chuckles at this and after an exchange of greetings from the different teams, Kenma finally arrives. He gives an offhanded apology for being late to which Sugawara brushes off with a laugh. Tsukishima stares him down though, but it leaves the pudding-haired man unfazed.

The photography and creatives team finally sit down to go-over the shots that need to be taken. A tense air blankets them as they delve into their shotlist. They are already on the 5th page when Yachi opens the tinted glass door, and the most _beautiful_ dark green haired man walks in with the warmest smile.

The seconds begin to stretch out as Tsukishima’s eyes land on him. The man’s face is dusted with light freckles across his nose and cheeks. His eyes disappear behind his lids as he smiles brightly.

Tsukishima suddenly feels envious of Yachi. For the first time in his life, he wishes to have Yachi’s job of greeting the models.

The table falls silent and as seconds tick by, Tsukishima realizes that he had been staring for far too long— their eyes meet—

Tsukishima blinks.

The green-haired man replaces his surprised look with the brightest smile directed at Tsukishima.

He blinks again— and he finally hears Kuroo snickering beside him. He pulls his eyes away and immediately glares at Kuroo.

“Dude you’re so red right now,” Kuroo mutters while stifling a laugh.

“ _Urusai!_ ” The other says through his teeth.

“Yamaguchi-san!” Sugawara greets him. They casually bow at each other.

“ _Ohayō_ !” This man, named Yamaguchi, giggles. And it’s the prettiest sound Tsukishima has ever heard. “Nice to see you again. _Ohayō mina-san!_ ”

The rest of the people at the table greets back with a light nod. A shorter man topped with bright orange hair informs Yamaguchi that he needs to go to make-up. Yamaguchi nods earnestly and looks back at the table. He gives a short wave before stepping away.

But before he is out of sight, Tsukishima is sure that the green-haired man’s eyes meet his for another second before turning away.

Tsukishima believes that today is just another ordinary day…But until minutes ago, he realizes that he might be wrong.

* * *

The shooting process finally commences and for the first time in Tsukishima’s life he is finding it difficult to concentrate. It doesn’t help that the whole concept of this shoot is for a brand of men’s underwear, specifically, for boxer briefs.

Yamaguchi is sat shirtless on a plush, single, velvet couch with his legs falling open. Tsukishima gulps while he looks at him through the camera’s viewfinder. The shutter clicks at the same time that the lights surrounding the couch flash.

Tsukishima lets Sugawara look at the photos, and after the gray-haired man checks them, he instructs his assistant whose name is Asahi to lather oil on the model’s abs.

And Tsukishima just couldn’t sit there and watch. He looks away in an attempt to subside the heat on his cheeks. He catches Kuroo’s eyes who is busy holding up a light and watches him stifle a fit of laughter. Tsukishima rolls his eyes.

They take another round of shots. This time, Yamaguchi is instructed to look straight into the camera.

For the first time in his whole photography career, he’s suddenly very aware of how his model’s eyes are on him, even if just through the lens.

Tsukishima doesn’t understand.

Numerous models have already walked into his studio, men, women, all sorts of people who are objectively beautiful. He’s shot nudes and erotica, but not once has he ever looked into his camera distracted by a model’s beauty.

_So why?_

What is it about this man’s bright smile, freckled skin and bright eyes that’s causing him to be all sorts of unfocused.

His eyes knit together at the middle of his forehead and a hard line forms at his lips. It annoyed the very shit out of him with how he keeps doing retakes and can’t get his job done efficiently.

He lets out a composed breath before announcing that he’ll just make a few adjustments.

It takes Tsukishima around 10 more shots and 30 more minutes until he and Sugawara are finally satisfied, (though in an ordinary day, it usually just takes him 2 clicks). Once Sugawara gives the go signal, Tsukishima orders his team to change the set while Asahi guides them.

Before they work on the third set change, Yachi announces lunch time and everyone lines up for their food.

Tsukishima’s team sit together at the bigger table, while the creative team decides to eat by the couch to chit-chat with Akaashi, the make-up artist, and Oikawa from wardrobe.

The tall, blonde-haired man already finished his packed lunch minutes ago and uses the rest of his downtime listening to music while scrolling through his phone. Kenma is busy editing something on his laptop while Kuroo watches the screen. They sit beside each other across Tsukishima. He busies himself by reading through a sports article.

“Hi, uhmm… sorry, can I sit here?”

Tsukishima hears a muffled voice outside his headphones, then feels a tap at the back of his hand. He looks up to meet Kuroo’s eyes to which the other nods at someone beside him.

Tsukishima quickly realizes that _he_ was speaking to him and it leads him to slide off his headset in haste. He looks up and there, he meets those bright eyes again. 

Yamaguchi is now dressed in a white, oversized, long sleeved, buttoned-down shirt and tight boxers much like the pair he was wearing earlier in the shoot. Half naked models loitering around the set usually doesn’t bother Tsukishima, but he has realized early on that seeing too much of this man’s skin starts to make him feel things that he hasn’t felt before.

He peels his eyes off from the taut muscles on Yamaguchi’s thigh. He almost forgets that the other was trying to address him.

“What?” is all he could say.

Yamaguchi giggles apologetically and scratches the back of his head, “Oh, sorry, I was just asking if I can sit here?”

It takes a second for his words to register. Somehow he just couldn’t believe that such a beauty like him would ever want to sit next to someone like him. How is that even possible?!

Unable to form proper words, Tsukishima simply nods. The other’s eyes disappear in his smile once again as he pulls out the chair beside him. He places his bento box on the table and mumbles a thank you.

“Sorry, he’s just a bit of a snob,” Kuroo teases, “But he has a pleasing personality… sometimes.” Kenma beside him lets out a snicker through his nose.

“Oh is that so?” Yamaguchi giggles again, “I sometimes find people like that really cool.”

Tsukishima’s eyes widen. He isn’t sure if he heard that right.

“You really think our guy Tsukishima here is cool?” Kuroo clarifies.

“Yeah!” He answers brightly.

“Well that’s something you don’t hear everyday,”

And Tsukishima is so bothered by the fact that it sounds _too_ genuine. He avoids the other’s eyes by ducking his head back to his phone. He pretends to not hear anything, even if he would like to hear the brightness in Yamaguchi’s voice over and over again.

“So what’s your role on the team?” Yamaguchi casually starts in between bites.

“Oh me? I’m the lights guy, accounts guy, all-around assist guy. If he’s in a good mood, he lets me man the cameras sometimes.”

All three of them share a laugh while Tsukishima ignores the comment.

“Yachi-chan helps out with schedules and external coordination. Kenma here does the post-production. But he’s pretty quiet too. It’s almost a miracle how these two can communicate their ideas well with each other.”

Two blondes turn their eyes to look at him.

“Though sometimes it’s tough having a team of relatively quiet, but highly skilled people. That’s why they make me do all the PR stuff, y’know, the one that involves talking to a lot of people.”

Both Tsukishima and Kenma give him an eerily cold stare.

“So you’re saying?...” Tsukishima matches his voice with a cold and threatening tone.

Kuroo chuckles, “ _That_ I’m really _grateful_ for you to let me have this _job_.”

“Then act like it and stop complaining.”

Kuroo simply takes it with a snicker. Yamaguchi bubbles up in laughter beside him. Tsukishima can’t help the softness in his eyes as he looks to his side. He knows that he isn’t exactly the most hilarious guy ever, but something about the way this man with green hair giggles that just pulls on his heart strings.

A smile tugs at the corner of his lips as he stares at the other. But he soon catches himself and before he starts looking ridiculous, he turns his head back to his phone.

Kuroo’s attention is taken away by Kenma when he asks him his opinion on an edit he’s making. Without anyone to converse with, Yamaguchi starts nibbling on his grilled fish again. He quietly chews on his food without much thought when his eyes land on an interesting keychain.

11 is the number on the black and orange jersey that’s chained to the zipper of Tsukishima’s purse.

“Hey isn’t that Karasuno’s jersey?”

Tsukishima’s eyes go wide in surprise. He wouldn’t have thought that _he_ of all people would notice something so minute. Not really knowing what to say, he takes a few seconds to respond.

“That’s an oddly specific thing to recognize,” he says thoughtfully.

Yamaguchi’s laughter rings in his head. “Well it’s because that’s the high school I went to before.”

For the first time in Tsukishima’s life, he feels like his eyes have grown larger than the frame of his glasses. He feels heat rising to his cheeks. The realization that the prettiest man he’s seen on earth for the first time today, potentially breathed the same air as he did back in high school.

Were they classmates? In the same batch? Which friend group was he in? Why doesn’t he recognize him?

All these questions list down in his head like a train wreck and he wants nothing more than to smack himself in the head for being such an indifferent, impassive teen who didn’t make an effort to make friends.

“Oh.”

Is all his dumbass could say. And it gets another giggle out of Yamaguchi.

At this point he’s starting to believe that maybe he should have been a full-time comedian instead.

“That’s the volleyball team jersey right? And you guys went to nationals every year? I recognized it because I followed the success of that team for a while. I remember wanting to join the volleyball team then, but I didn’t think I had the skill. So I went to the art club instead. We did lots of painting and drawing but one day they finally asked me to model for them.

“But throughout all that time, part of me still thought about switching to the volleyball club. It just somehow felt like there was really something for me there...”

Yamaguchi tips his head to the side while reminiscing.

_Maybe it was me_. Tsukishima’s mind dares to think.

“Oh my god I’m so sorry, I’m rambling again.” He straightens up with shame written on his face.

“No, it’s okay.” He says too quickly.

Their eyes meet once again. Tsukishima wants to believe that he sees the other’s cheeks dusting with pink while denying that his own hasn’t grown into a deep shade of red.

“So w-what position did you play?”

Tsukishima looks away. “The—”

“Wait let me guess,” Yamaguchi screws his lips in thought, “You’re… an ace!”

A soft smile touches his lips. “That’s not what normally people guess, but I’ll take it as a compliment.”

“So you’re not an ace? My first guess was actually a Middle Blocker, but it seems like you’re very skilled in....” He pauses. “Other things.”

There is another pause and all eyes land on Yamaguchi. Tsukishima’s eyebrow turns up.

“Other… things?”

Yamaguchi blinks. Then realizes what it must have sounded like. “I meant other positions!”

The three of them give him a look, waiting for him to realize what he’d just said.

“In volleyball of course!”

The tension breaks with Kuroo’s hyena laugh.

“ _G-Gomen!_ ” Yamaguchi laughs as well as he slaps a palm to his forehead.

Tsukishima chuckles, “ _Ie_ ,”

Their table of four share a laugh. Tsukishima couldn’t help but stare at the beauty before him. He doesn’t understand what is so different from today apart from all his other work days, that the universe allowed him to meet this man.

“ _Sumimasen_ , Yamaguchi-san,” The short orange-haired man pops up at their table. “We need you for make-up already. We resume in ten minutes.”

“ _Hai! Hai_. _Arigatō,_ Hinata.”

Yamaguchi stands up and starts clearing his trash from the table. Tsukishima feels the cool air replace the warmth of Yamaguchi’s skin that had been close to him just a few seconds ago.

“I’m so sorry for intruding! But thank you for letting me sit with you guys for lunch.”

“It’s no problem.” Tsukishima assures him with a warm smile.

“ _Hai!_ ” He giggles and for the nth time that day and still doesn’t fail to pull on his heart strings. “I’ll get ready now!”

Yamaguchi’s eyes hold with Tsukishima’s for another second before he fully turns away. The blonde man’s eyes linger at the corner where the other disappears from.

“You were definitely flirting with him.”

Tsukishima’s head snaps back at Kuroo with an unimpressed look.

“No I wasn’t.” He deadpans.

“But you wanted to,”

“Shut up,”

A pregnant pause passes between them as he looks back down to his phone.

“You wanted to.” Mutters Kenma.

“You, shut up.”

Kuroo stifles his laughter and Tsukishima rolls his eyes. He shoves his phone into his pocket irritably and stands.

“Get up, we need to start setting up.” He says as with his back already turned.

Kuroo and Kenma look at each other before snickering like kids.

  
  


* * *

Tsukishima’s eyes meet Yamaguchi’s: but only through the lens of his camera. But he holds his gaze. It’s the only way he can. It’s the only time he can look directly into this beauty’s eyes without looking like an absolute fool.

It’s beautiful. How his eyes look up at him through his lids with longing, as if he longs for Tsukishima to come closer, where the warmth of their skin graze against each other and their lips can touch..

  
  


The flash synchronizes with the shutter from Tsukishima’s camera. With every shot he takes, he denies that he falls a little bit more entranced by Yamaguchi.

Though, part of Tsukishima wants to thank him. 

He was never one to strike up a conversation and make friends. It was never really his strongest skill. He’s usually the one who just gives longing looks at people, making up scenarios in his head in hopes that one day they will be the one to approach him.

This tactic has never really worked for him… until today.

  
  


The set changes for the fourth time and their team starts checking off everything from the shotlist. Time quickly passes and to Tsukishima’s dismay, it’s already 5:00 PM. Pack-up time. Just like how it’s always been on any of his work days. By this hour he’s already rushing to clear up equipment and store them back into place. He’ll be out the door before Kuroo and Kenma even finishes dumping.

Except this time, he isn’t rushing to clear up equipment, he isn’t rushing to get out through the door. Because leaving meant he’ll be walking away from the only man who’s ever gotten him out of focus while on the job.

Once all the equipment is packed, the other staff members begin to take leave one by one with a casual greeting.

And instead of saying his farewell to his team, today Tsukishima decides to sit by the table, next to Kuroo and Kenma while they dump the photos into a hard drive. The other two find it odd, but they both know the reason why.

“Tsukishima-san.”

His eyes widen at the sound of his name. This is the first time he’s heard his name in his voice. (And he would like to hear it again… and again… and again… and—)

“ _Hai_?” He says quietly as he looks up. He meets the other’s kind eyes.

Yamaguchi giggles. He glances over at the man named Hinata who gives him an encouraging look. The whole conversion even catches Kuroo and Kenma’s attention.

“We’re about to head out,” he starts, “So… I just wanted to give you this.”

He hands over a small piece of sturdy paper. Tsukishima glances at where their fingers briefly touch. He turns over the card to find the other’s contact details.

“Yamaguchi Tadashi,” he says absentmindedly.

“ _Hai, sore wa watashi._ ”

Tsukishima looks up at him again when he realizes what he just did. He chuckles to brush it off.

“ _Hai, ano_... You can have that so if you need a model or want to collaborate sometime,” he looks away and fiddles with his fingers, “... or you know, have… coffee or whatever...”

“Coffee?”

Yamaguchi giggles. “ _Hai_ — well thank you for today. I’ll be in your care. _Bai-bai!_ ”

He waves at everyone and before Tsukishima could even comprehend what just happened, Yamaguchi already speeds through the door.

Silence washes over their studio and all four of them stare at the door the model just went through. Confusion is written on every crease in Tsukishima’s face.

“Coffee?” he asks again. “Why would he say coffee?” He turns to Kenma and Kuroo. “You heard that right? He said coffee?”

Kenma turns back to his laptop with a smirk.

Kuroo on the other hand throws his head back in laughter. “Dude you’re so stupid.”

“I’m not!”

“For the matters of the heart, yes you are.”

Kenma hits the export button loudly, and turns in his wheeled chair to fully face Tsukishima. 

“He _obviously_ wanted you to ask him out to get coffee.” He deadpans.

Another round of silence passes as Tsukishima fits two and two together. His eyes widen and his jaw hangs. Maybe he kind of understood that, but just needed to hear it from someone else so he knows he isn’t making things up in his head. 

“Tsukishima-kun, a fly’s gonna get into your mouth.” Yachi teases with a giggle.

He shuts his mouth and gives Kenma a pointed look.

“Oh, so when did you become a dating expert?”

“When he started dating me.” Kuroo points to himself with a smug look.

The taller blonde man rolls his eyes at the three of them.

“I’m dense, but not as dense as you.” Kenma quietly says with a smirk.

Tsukishima grumbles and gets up from his chair.

“Whatever, I’m heading out.” he slides the card into his wallet. “You guys know the drill.”

He quickly picks up his things from his desk ignoring the laughter that echoes after he walks away from the desk.

He’s halfway out the door when he says:

“By the way, Kuroo takes home the keys tonight since it’s Yachi off tomorrow. _Jaa ne._ ” He waves at them before finally stepping out his studio.

* * *

He gets home at half past seven and in his whole commute home, the only thought that fills his mind is Yamaguchi.

His bright smile.

His shining eyes.

His freckled cheeks.

His dark green hair.

How he looked at him through the lens of his camera.

How he easily conversed with him without hesitation.

How he thought he was “cool”.

And how he gave his calling card in hopes of staying in contact.

It was just supposed to be an ordinary day. Yet he’s grateful that it’s everything but.

  
  


For the first time in a long while, a warm smile spreads across Tsukishima’s face.

Yamaguchi has played the rally on his own at the start of the day and has finally given the chance ball for Tsukishima to either keep the rally going or hit it to a dead end.

An opportunity like this rarely, almost never comes Tsukishima’s way. He’s not letting it go easily.

>   
>  **7:42 PM**
> 
> Good evening, Yamaguchi-san… it’s Tsukishima. I wasn’t sure what you meant by “have coffee or whatever” earlier when you gave me your calling card… But I think having coffee with you sounds great, if that’s what you would like to do.
> 
> **7:52 PM**
> 
> I think that’s exactly what I meant haha! 😂😂
> 
> Yup! Is Saturday morning okay? 🥺👉👈
> 
> **7:53 PM**
> 
> Yup 😊 See you. 

**Author's Note:**

> Started from a twitter prompt now we're here 🤘😌
> 
> Always late, but never forgotten. **Belated happy happy happy birthday to our favorite salty boy Tsukishima Kei!** you deserve all the love, the coffee and that one (1) Yamaguchi Tadashi in the world!
> 
> Hope you all enjoyed this cute little fic and I hope that I gave justice to Tsukki's character bec I'm just a baby haikyuu fan lol. Comments are encouraged! Let me know what was your favorite part!
> 
> You can also yell about fan stuff at me [@wheresessi](https://twitter.com/wheresessi)! Thank you for reading and stay safe yall. Mwah!! 💚💙


End file.
